Mark and Spyder
'Mark and Spyder'is the friendship pairing between Mark Walker and Spyder. Moments Season 1 Let's Call It MECH-X4! * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan) wanted to reveal their identity for fame. Let's Get Some Air! * Mark apologized to Spyder. * Mark got Spyder's name wrong twice. * Spyder hugged Mark. Let's Survive in the Woods! * Mark (and Dane) taunted Spyder (and Harris) about the Bay City butcher. * Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) cycled to save Mark but he was too late. * When Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) found Mech-X4's location, he also found Mark as well. Let's Get the Big Bad! * Mark and Spyder (with Harris) didn't trust Grey inside Mech-X4. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) helped Grey fight off Morris and henchmen, led by Morris. * After they defeated Morris, Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) tracked the Mastermind's location. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) defeated Clawboon. Let's Deal with Our Stuff! * Spyder (and Haris) wanted Ryan to tell Mark he's adopted. Let's Get Some Answers! * Mark drove Spyder (along with Ryan and Harris) to Leo's address. * Mark saved Spyder (and Harris) from the drones. Let's Go Clubbing! * Spyder (and Ryan) called Mark to tell him about Dane. * Mark drove his Markmobile to pick up Ryan and Spyder. Let's Get Leo! * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan) went to save Leo. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan) pass out when they hit one of the mines. * Mark and Spyder were left by themselves when Ryan went to rescue Leo from the underwater base. * Mark and Spyder get told by Ryan that The Mastermind was Seth Harper. Let's Dig Deep! * Spyder surprised Mark (with Ryan and Harris) when he shapeshifted into Seth. Let's Destroy Some Ooze! * Mark asked why Spyder was on the football court. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) got attacked by Chameleo Wasp. * Mark called Spyder a "dingus" for talking with Cassie, although she couldn't hear him, on Gramogram. Let's End This! Part Two * Spyder met up with Mark after he did his part of Ryan's plan. * After they defeated Seth, Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) were watching Cassie's video on the head of Mech-X4. Season 2 Versus The New Evil * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) fought Chameleo-Wasp. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) got detention by Principal Dent. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) followed who was taking the ooze to a warehouse, which turned out to be Grey. Versus The Deep * Mark and Spyder (as well as Ryan) went to find more answers about Ryan at Harper Futuristic. * Mark and Spyder (and Ryan) took care of Morris and his helpers. * After their battle with Morris, Mark and Spyder (with Ryan) got back to Mech-X4 to fight Insectashark, who was underwater. * Mark and Spyder (with Harris) fixed the drive that contained info about Ryan's biological parents. Versus The Outbreak * Ryan and Spyder (also with Harris and Mark) fought off the infected students. Versus Harper's Ghost * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) went to get Seth from Grey. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris, including Seth) fought Arachno-Rhino. Versus The Dark Night * Mark alerted Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) about the power shortage in Bay City. * When Spyder (and Harris) got back from Veracity's house, Spyder and Mark (with Ryan and Harris) followed the monster, which led them to Grey and a new enemy, Traeger. Versus Traeger * Mark alerted Spyder (along with Ryan and Harris) that Traeger had been spotted in Bay City. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Harris) went to the Secret Government Weapons Facility to find Traeger. Versus Velocity and Veracity * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan and Veracity) were practicing battling Traeger in a Mech-X4 simulator. * When Spyder went to Veracity, he told her that Mark and Spyder used to hate each other. ** At the same moment, Mark called him "smelly" whilst talking to him. * During the flight test for the Mech Jet, Mark goes to save Harris whilst Spyder (and Veracity) put the fire out. Versus The Arctic * Mark and Spyder laughed at each others costumes. * Mark and Spyder (with Ryan, Harris and Veracity) fought Traeger in the sky. * Mark and Spyder (with Harris and Veracity) ejected out of Mech-X4. Versus The Wolves at the Door * Mark and Spyder (along with Mark and Spyder) were trying to find Ryan in the Arctic. * Mark and Spyder (with Harris and Veracity) got rescued by Seth. Versus The Thirty * Spyder (along with Harris and Veracity) wanted to help Mark get back with Georgia. * When Mark figured that Spyder (with Harris and Veracity) was up to something, he went to Georgia's house. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Spyder Category:Pairings with Mark Category:Friendships